


Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon (with a small confession of love)

by qu33r_mister_m4rvin



Category: Yank! a WW2 love story
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33r_mister_m4rvin/pseuds/qu33r_mister_m4rvin
Summary: Perhaps Mitch hadn't died, and perhaps they really did move into that house in his old town.
Relationships: Mitch/Stu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon (with a small confession of love)

The smell of coffee and blueberry pancakes wafted in from the kitchen. Pushing myself out of bed, I rub my eyes and follow the smell.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mitch grins. He's wearing a white t-shirt, grey boxers, and an obnoxious floral printed apron.  
His back is turned from me, and he's flipping the most delicious smelling pancakes.

"Coffees on the table." He says, grinning once more. He looks so proud of himself.  
I smile back, and take my place at our unusually small dinner table.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." I joke. 

"C'mon sweetheart.." He groans, "I'm happy we've been able to live together this long."  
"I know." I murmur. We've both been on edge ever since we've moved in to his old town, ever since our neighbors started getting suspicious.  
"We'll be okay, Hollywood." I say, making my way to the kitchen. 

He grins at the old nickname, "Didn't you call me Mitchie-Boy once? Why don't we bring that one back?" He laughs.

"No no no- I thought about calling you Mitchie-Boy." I shot back. He laughs, grinning before turning back to the pancakes.

Suddenly, he turnes to look at me, his face now taught with worry and confusion, "I.. I love you. You know that, right Stu?"

"You've never told me that before." I whisper, the words caught in my throat.

"I didn't know how." He confesses.

I smile, "I love you to, Mitch."

**Author's Note:**

> their isn't any yank! fanfics anywhere, so i decided 2 write one  
> also, i wrote this at 1am, so if it's shit, sorry :'D


End file.
